Obsesivo
by cat violet
Summary: El lleva años amándola en secreto asta llegar al grado de obsesionarse, ella no sabe lo que el aria por tenerla. Trunks y Pan
1. recordando

Los personajes no me pertenecen,son del genio Akira Toriyama.

Recordando

¡Por fin ! tenía a la dueña de sus pervertidas fantasías a su completa disposición para , para hacer de ella lo que quisiera, sabía que estaba mal,lo que hacía pero tras años ,de admirar la en secreto de ver cómo se iba convirtiendo de una caprichosa adolescente a una hermosa mujer saiyajin lo estaba volviendo loco ¡SÍ LOCO! De desesperación por no poder tener a esa mujer le fastidiaba que ella no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y solo lo viera como un amigo nada más.

Mirando como está dormía tan tranquila (¡sin saber lo que le esperaba cuándo despertará) pensaba en la ocasión que vio su cuerpo desnudo y lo que provocó en su ser ,esa visión.

Decidió seguirla un día que habían entrado juntos (para eso se colocó una pulsera, que escondía el kì de usuario ,para que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia) pero no estaba preparando para lo que ojos azules verían

Pan llegó a un lago ( aguas cristalinas y verde vegetación alrededor)en la montaña paoz,y empezó a quitarse la ropa quedar por completo desnuda,para después meterse, al agua y refrescarse un rato, mientras él la veía completamente excitado,a través de los árboles donde estaba escondido,s u vista viajó por todo el cuerpo de la hermosa morena,como si fuera cámara lenta fijándose,en sus ojos negros,que lo hipnotizaba ,con su profunda

mirada ,su pequeña nariz, sus irresistibles labios, su delgado cuello blanco, sus excitantes y redondos pechos,su delgada cintura,su plano abdomen,su íntimo sexo y sus largas y estilizadas piernas,cuando ella se dio la vuelta pudo admirar su larga y sedosa cabellera negra y su bien formado trasero.

Sintió como su kì subía al igual de su excitación .en ese preciso momento,salió de su trance y alzó el vuelo ,para alejarse rápidamente de ahí,sintió que si se quedaba un minuto más ,no iba a poder controlar su instinto yaria una locura,como tomarla a la fuerza y eso lo había asustado,nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos y,es que si antes la amaba por su carácter y fuerza después de haberla visto así la deseaba con desesperación ,con una desesperación ,que llegaba hasta la locura.

El seguía observando ,cómo luce la piel de la hermosa guerrera al ser iluminada por la luz de luna llena, que se cuela por la ventana y piensa en las circunstancias que lograron que tenga a la pequeña Son en ese momento en su cama.

Todas las tardes él se la pasaba fantaseando con su amiga,s e la pasaba imaginando que ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que para el,que el y solo él podía besarla que sólo él podía tocarla,sus fantasías eran tan reales que creía escuchar los gemidos de placer que él lograba provocaba en ella.

Uno de esas tardes el sonido de intercomunicador de su oficina lo sacó bruscamente de sus pervertidas fantasías

Tomó el teléfono y escuchó la voz de su secretaría

-¡Buenas tardes señor Trunks-dijo su secretaria.

-¡buenas tardes!¿QUE DESEA ?-contestó él un poco enojado.

Continuará…

Qué les parece mi loca historia le continuo?


	2. planes

Planes

¡Señor! este su su hermana, me mandó a preguntarle, que si no está muy ocupado para tener una reunión con ell...-en ese momento una impetuosa Bra abre la puerta y entra rápidamente a su oficina.  
-¡Hermanito! no me importa si estas ocupado , o no,pero tenemos que hablar de algo de suma ¡importancia!-le dijo Bra.  
-¡Buenas tardes!... ¡Pasa!..¡ adelante! -ironizó el.  
-¿Qué es tan importante, que no puedes esperar para hablar lo conmigo?le preguntó el peli lila.  
-Bueno pues...necesito tu ayuda, para organizar una fiesta, para Pa...-en eso él la interrumpe, y le comenta.  
!PARA UNA FIESTA ¡!POR ESO ME INTERRUMPES EN MI OFICINA! -Le dijo el a Bra.  
-Yo pensé que había pasado algo más grave...Aló mejor, que algún nuevo enemigo había aparecido algo por el estilo.  
-¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda,para organizar una Fiesta Bra?si tu eres una de las mejores organizadoras de eventos que conozco¿No?-le dijo trunks.  
-La fiesta es para Pan,me comentó que después de graduarse, se va ha ir a una Universidad lejos de aquí y como tu eres el que mejor conoce sus gustos, me tienes que Ayudar¡TE QUEDO CLARO YA!-le dijo Bra, con la mano al frente con el puño cerrado y una mirada al estilo Vegeta haciendo al guerrero retroceder asustado.  
No queriendo demostrar a su hermana, que esa maldita noticia,( de la cual no estaba enterado) lo ponía mal,se puso hacer planes para la fiesta de Pan con Bra,ya tendría tiempo de idear algo para que ella no se fuera lejos de él.  
Unas semanas después en Corporación Cápsula, de noche iban llegando los guerreros que habían quedado después de que Goku se fuera con Shen Long,estaban :el maestro Roshi, Oolong,,Tenshinhan,Chaos,Yamcha,Puar, Krilin,No.18,Maron, ( Chichi)milk,Goten, Gohan, Videl, Mister Satan,ub , Dende, Míster Popo,Bulma, Vegeta y algunos más.  
También habían asistido algunos compañeros de Bra y Pan de la prepa (Estrella Naranja), solo faltaba la festejada,que llegó poco después con la hija de Bulma.  
Cuando voltio y la vio se quedó embobado un buen rato y es que ella se veía a sus ojos irresistible con ese corto vestido rojo pasión con carterita y tacones negros a juego,su pelo lo llevaba suelto, un discreto juego de aretes, collar y un suave maquillaje completaba su look,pero él no era el único que había dado cuenta de lo sensual que se veía la semi saiyajin, se molesto al darse cuenta cómo la veían con deseo algunos de los otros hombres de la fiesta.  
La fiesta transcurrió con cierta tranquilidad,(tomando en cuenta que había más de un sayayin ahí), hubo una que otra escena graciosa por la comida , después la música,( para bailar) empezó a sonar.

Entonces Trunks vio como su amigo Goten, sacaba a bailar a su hermanita y rió discretamente , cuando vio a su padre a lo lejos ver dicha escena con cara de querer matar a hijo menor de Goku.

De repente fijó su vista, en cierta pelinegra, que era asediada por varios hombres, para sacarla a bailar y no pudo evitar un gruñido que salió de él por la molesta escena que presenciaba.

Continuará...


	3. lunaticos insectos

Poco después, ella miró a Trunks y clavó su vista en la de él,pidiéndole ayuda de esa forma, para salir de esa situación, que ciertamente la incomodaba,él se alegró de poder alejar la de esos INSECTOS.  
Se acercó a donde estaba Pan , muy amable y con una sonrisa juguetona le preguntó -¡Señorita sería tan amable de dedicarme esta pieza-inclinándose en una reverencia.  
Ella sonriendo divertida por las ocurrencias de su amigo le contestó -¡Por supuesto caballero! -teniéndose la mano para que él la tomará.  
El la tomó de la mano y la fue alejando de ese lugar , donde los demás se quedaron con las ganas de que ella aceptará bailar con alguno de ellos.  
Mientras estaban empezando a bailar, ella suspiro aliviada y le comento.  
¡Gracias Trunks! Te digo algo,estaba a punto de echarme a volar para alejarme de esos lunáticos, no se que les pasa hoy,no me han dejado ni un momento sola, desde que llegué a la fiesta¡Ya me tenían fastidiada!.  
-A decir por qué te ves muy linda hoy ¿no?-le dijo el peli lila  
Mientras pensaba-(¡No sólo linda,sino también muy sexi!)  
Viendo enseguida como su pequeña pelinegra se ponía como tomate,por su comentario.  
-¡Te ves tan tierna,cuando te sonrojas así! -Dijo pellizcando, con sus manos las mejillas de Pan,como si todavía fuera una niña,haciendo a ésta enfurecer.  
-¡No me trates, como si todavía fuera una pequeña!¡No me gusta!¡me haces sentir una boba!-le dijo Pan.-logrando con esto sacarle una carcajada a Trunks (por su carácter que era el mismo de cuando viajaron espacio con el abuelo de ella)él adoraba eso de Pan  
El hijo de Vegeta, tomó de la cintura (a la pelinegra que le que le quitaba el sueño)la acercó más a él, para bailar una pieza romántica (que para su buena suerte pusieron en ese momento)  
Puso su nariz en el cuello de élla,para percibir ese dulce olor que lo volvía loco,logrando que ésta se pusiera más roja aún.  
Siguieron bailando un rato más, nadie se mostraba extrañado, por el comportamiento de él puesto, que ellos dos eran amigos, desde que ella era chica y él siempre la cuidaba.  
Charlaron un rato de cosas sin sentido y también conversaron con Goten y Bra mientras tomaban algo de bebidas  
Después ella se fue a departir un rato con su familia, cuando la fiesta estaba a punto de acabar, la busco con la mirada y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba con ellos, se concentró para localizarla, por medio de su ki y la encontró dormida en un sillón de la sala, ahí él vio una buena oportunidad (que no iba a dejar escapar , por nada del mundo). Se acercó a Gohan y le comento.  
Si quieres puedo encargarme de llevar a Pan a su departamento,¡ no tengo ningún problema me queda de paso¡.  
-¿Eh?...¡Si gracias Trunks!, me quitas un gran peso de encima, ya que tengo que llevarme a mi mamá a su casa,aunque esa tarea le correspondía a Goten, pero quien sabe donde se a metido no lo encuentro por ningún lado y tampoco contesta su teléfono.


	4. presa indefensa

presa indefensa

Gohan le tenía mucha confianza, como para dejar a su hija en sus manos (el hijo de Goku pensaba qué le tenía sólo cariño de amigo, ¡Qué equivocado estaba!).  
Ya Trunks se imaginaba, con quien se encontraba su amigo,viendo que durante la fiesta éste no se despegaba de su hermanita, ( ellos llevaban saliendo hace algunos meses en secreto, solo lo sabían Pan y el)se alegraba por ellos eran el uno para el otro,por otro lado...el ya había ideado un plan para que ella no se fuera lejos.  
-Pan me pidió que no la fuéramos a despedir al aeropuerto, ya,ves,que no le gustan las despedidas, desde lo acontecido con su abuelo -le comentó, el hijo mayor de Goku.  
El pensó que no podía salir mejor su plan, así nadie se daría cuenta que ella no llegaría a tiempo para tomar su vuelo en la mañana, y es que él no tenía pesado(como le dijo a Gohan) llevarla a su departamento, sino al de él.  
Poco después de que el padre de ella se marchará tomó a Pan(que todavía dormía) y alzó el vuelo, despidiéndose de todos, cuando de repente sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él,cuando volteo, vio que su padre tenía una cara de sospecha,(como si Vegeta intuyera, lo que pensaba hacer su hijo con la nieta de Goku) después le dio un gesto de aprobación, para desconcierto de éste.  
El padre de Trunks sospechaba desde hace tiempo que él ya la había elegido, como compañera,y no le disgustado para nada eso,más bien le hacía sentir orgulloso, que su hijo se haya fijado en una, hembra de carácter fuerte ( por no decir enojona jajaja...) y excelente guerrera,tal como las mujeres de su extinto planeta, así la sangre sayajin no se diluyera tanto.  
Sobre voló por un rato los edificios de ciudad Satán y,llegando poco después a su departamento, entró por la ventana de su dormitorio y depósito suavemente a Pan,en su cama.  
Después se acercó a un mueble de su habitación y sacó, un par de esposas especiales(que él había inventado), un pañuelo de seda negro y un anillo(también invento suyo).Tomó con suma delicadeza, una de las manos de la morena y le colocó el anillo (este era para que no se notará si ella subía su kí de repente) "y vaya que lo iba a subir mucho" -pensó él con una sonrisa pícara.  
Después esposo a la pelinegra con las manos hacía arriba (las esposas eran de un material muy resistente para que la semi sayajin no pudiera zafarse) y le vendo los ojos con un pañuelo.  
El guerrero se quitó toda su ropa y nada más se puso el pantalón de su pijama, que era de seda negro, quedando con el torso descubierto y después tomó asiento en una silla, cerca de donde se encontraba Pan,para así esperar que ésta despertará para empezar con la diversión.  
Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta que, Pan se movía desesperada, tratando de quitarse las esposas signo inequívoco de que había despertado.  
Se levantó y se fue acercando lenta y sigilosamente, tal cual si fuera, un depredador, a punto de lanzarse, para devorar a su indefensa presa,y así se sentía él como un depredador y ella su indefensa presa, que sería devorada por pasión.


	5. pensamientos

Él sabía perfectamente, que ella, al escucharlo acercarse, intentaría leer su kí(pero de nada le servirá hacerlo,ya que él seguía portando su pulsera)para darse una idea de quien la había secuestrado. El también tomó, en cuenta, que podría descubrirlo,por medio de su olfato (ella como buena sayajin, tiene ese sentido, muy desarrollado) por lo cual disfrazó su aroma natural, con una buena colonia. (¡dios este hombre piensa en todo!)  
De Repente ella pregunta -¿QUIEN ERES? ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?.Nada,no le responde solo se acerca más hacia ella -¡RESPONDE MALDITO! -Le dice la menor de los Son.  
Con sus manos acariciaba las piernas de la morena,siente como ella se estremece con esa simple caricia, luego va delineando su esbelta figura con sus manos,se va acercando, lentamente a su boca a esos labios que tanto lo tientan, a esos labios que nunca había besado y tanto había querido hacerlo,se da cuenta que ella quería decir algo más y entonces la besa,desliza sus labios por los suaves labios femeninos,los captura,los devora,sus alientos se mezclaban...cuando por fin logra saborear la boca de la sexy pelinegra su sabor lo dejo embelesado,el quiere seguir saboreando un rato más, toma con una de sus manos la nuca de ella y va profundizando el beso, al sentir que no lo rechazaba, si al contrario le corresponde con la misma pasión, aquello se torna salvaje,tan salvaje,que en un arrebato él , le abre el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, él sigue su instinto, se lo estira con los dientes y saborea su sangre.  
Poco después escucha-""Este a decer un sueño, ¡si!uno de los muchos que tengo con él, si no, no me explico que no pueda quitarme,estas,esposas,¡yo tengo sangre sayayin, soy fuerte,no soy una humana común! "  
El se da cuenta que logró escuchar sus pensamientos (ya que de su boca no podía salir sonido alguno,pues el la sigue besando).Cuando el percibe ese pensamiento se siente celoso,es tan molesto que otro hombre que no es él ,sea dueño de los pensamientos de su mujer la besa más agresivamente mientras, pega más su cuerpo al de ella para, que sienta que tan excitado esta.  
Después vuelve a escuchar otro de sus pensamientos "-Mmm...Trunks. "  
,En ese momento, la deja de besar,el no sabe si,de verdad escucho su nombre  
o es su mente que le intenta jugar, una broma,por estar tan obsesionado con la guerrera.  
Dejando ese pensamiento de lado,se levanta y sigue con su tarea,agarra el vestido( que ella trae todabia puesto)  
y de un fuertemente y rápido estirón lo arranca de su cuerpo despedazado, dejando ala chica con un sexi conjunto de encaje rojo, pero el no está conforme,con eso y enseguida también lo arranca de su cuerpo.  
Contempla con ansias la excitante imagen que tiene ante él, sus ojos a ven ala hermosa y fuertemente guerrera, esposada con las manos hacía arriba, vendada de los ojos y completamente desnuda e indefensa ante su persona, su blanca piel se ve más blanca aún en contraste de las sábanas de seda roja dónde está acostada,sus mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas,sus labios están rojos, por los salvajes besos que él, le dio, su pecho sube y baja al compás de su acelerada respiración, sus pezones ya se encuentran duros,ella si duda esta igual o más excitada que él.  
Tiene que aguantarse las grandes ganas de entrar en ella enseguida y poseerla,como un desquiciado animal,eso es lo que quiere hacer,quiere saciar,el deseo que a guardado por tanto tiempo,pero sabe que tiene que calmar su loco instinto, élla tiene que disfrutar esta experiencia tanto como el.


	6. suya

Se acuesta encima de élla y va depositando húmedos y suaves besos en todo su cuello,sus labios van descendiendo ,poco a,poco hasta llegar a sus senos y atrapar uno de los pezones con su boca,lo lame y mordisquea suavemente, mientras una de sus manos,se encuentra pellizcando he estirando el otro,luego cambia de posición, ahora su boca está en el otro seno,su mano va descendiendo hasta su plano estómago, escucha los gemidos de placer, de parte de la morena,esa mano llega hasta la intimidad de la chica,el mete dos de sus dedos,con el dedo pulgar de su otra mano acaricia,varias veces en círculos su botón de placer,hasta hacerla explotar en un gran orgasmo, siente como su mano se humedece a causa de ello,enseguida retira su mano y va descendiendo con besos, y una que pequeña mordida ,hasta su estómago, sus manos acarician repetidas veces las piernas muslos de la azabache y de un momento a otro,las dobla y separa para poder colocar su cara enfrente de su intimidad , aspira su aroma, el cual le (resulta de los más! exquisito¡), acerca sus labios, con la punta de lengua,toca delicadamente el clítoris de la chica y vuelve a meter dos dedos dentro de ella y la empieza a embestir de una manera rápida profunda,mientras su boca,sigue en lo suyo escucha los fuertes gritos y gemidos que le indican que, Pan se acerca a su segundo orgasmo y entonces, ella vuelve a estallar y él saborea el elixir que sale de su cuerpo (el cual sabe! delicioso¡)el ya no puede esperar mas,siente que si no la toma en ese momento se va a volver loco,se levanta y literalmente se arranca el pantalón, se vuelve a subir a la cama, se acerca a ella,se coloca en medio de sus piernas,acercó su hombría a la intimidad de la azabache y de una sola y fuerte embestida entra por completo en su cuerpo, arrancándole un leve gemido de dolor (por lo brusco de su acción)se queda un momento quieto,para que el cuerpo del ella pueda adaptarse al suyo, cuando siente como el interior de ella lo aprieta, empieza a moverse de adelante hacia atrás. de un momento a otro, con su velocidad sayajin,le retira las esposas,se acuesta boca arriba,para poder sentarla sobre él,le coloca las manos enfrenté,le vuelve a colocar las esposas y sigue de esa manera poseyéndola más profundamente.,gracias.a la nueva posición, se queda así un rato, disfrutando de la maravillosa vista que tiene ante él, ve como los senos de la morena sube y baja compás de ritmo impuesto por el...Después levanta ha Pan de encima de él, también se levanta él , la pone a cuatro patas le vuelve a quitar de manera rápida las esposas, le coloca las manos hacía atrás, se las vuelve a colocar, la agarra de las caderas de manera posesiva y vuelve a entrar en ella, esa nueva posición, le permite la posibilidad de poder morderle el cuello y la espalda,toma su sedoso pelo, lo estira fuertemente hacia atrás,mientras la sigue penetrando rápida y violentamente, prueba las mas diversas alocadas posiciones con ella... Se estremece cada vez que entra sale de ella, nunca se imaginó que esa sea¡ la mejor experiencia de su vida!,al sentir como el cuerpo.,de su más grande perdición,! Le pertenece es suyo por completo!, el no piensa permitir que nadie se la quité, que otro hombre la disfrute, no la dejará ir aunque se lo ruegue,aunque se lo suplique  
¡NO! ¡élla le pertenece!¡ELLA ES SUYA!,Pan tendría que entenderlo tarde o temprano...siente como la azabache se estremece toda,al hacerse su inminente tercer orgasmo, lo cual hace que su culminación también se acerque,sigue acelerando su ritmo,hasta llegar a un ritmo inhumano,puramente sayajin y de una última estocada,se derrama dentro de élla, al mismo tiempo que la morena termina y lanza un último gemido de placer.  
-Hahahahahaha..¡.TE AMO TRUNKS!  
Los dos se dejan caer agotados sobre la cama,él todavía, sin salir de ella,le dice con voz ronca oído- ¡escúchame bien!¡nadie!absolutamente ! ¡NADIE TE PUEDE BESAR!O ¡TOCAR UN SOLO PELO!¡TU ERES MÍA!¡MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS! ¡TODA TÚ ME PERTENECES PAN¡  
Después de decirle esas palabras, salen de ella y se tumba a su lado,para tratar de recuperar el aliento,se da cuenta,que se ha quedado dormida(por todo el ejercicio realizado XD Jajaja...)le quita las esposas, el pañuelo, le da un suave beso en los labios y otro en la frente, la acomoda de lado,tapa a los dos con las sábanas y la abraza posesivamente para finalmente quedarse dormido.

Poco tiempo después Pan se despierta sola en la cama,a su lado se encuentra una nota y sobre ésta una rosa roja.

Se da cuenta que no se encuentra en su cuarto, de repente empieza a recordar lo que había creído que era un sueño y se da cuenta que todo fue real,tiene sentimientos encontrados, si bien se dio cuenta que el hombre que ama también la ama a ella, le da miedo la forma tan posesiva ,en la que le habló ,toma la nota y lee lo que dice, con grandes letras rojas:

-¡MÍA!

FIN


End file.
